Princesa de Cristal
by Catakira
Summary: Una niña algo más joven, de unos ocho años, cuyos ojos azules estaban cristalinos debido a las lágrimas que los inundaban, corría tratando de huír del grupo de niños que la perseguía. Ya tenía los brazos y el rostro heridos, con algunos cortes sobre ellos y uno sobre su mejilla. Su cabello azabache, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, estaba ensuciado de polvo debido a la caída.


_**Princesa de Cristal**_

-¡Coged al mónstruo!- Exclamó un niño pequeño, de unos diez años. Su cabello era algo largo, de un color entre rosa y violeta, y lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás. Su nariz era de un color más oscuro que el resto de su rostro. -¡Que no escape! ¡Dadle una buena paliza!

Una niña algo más joven, de unos ocho años, cuyos ojos azules estaban cristalinos debido a las lágrimas que los inundaban, corría tratando de huír del grupo de niños que la perseguía. Ya tenía los brazos y el rostro heridos, con algunos cortes sobre ellos y uno sobre su mejilla. Su cabello azabache, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, estaba ensuciado de polvo debido a la caída que habían provocado esos niños.

-¡Te vas a enterar, Nico Robin!- Gritó el mismo niño de antes, cuya gorra parecía indicar que se nombraba Spandam. -¡Te arrepentirás de haber pensado que un mónstruo como tú tendría derecho a venir a esta escuela!

Robin aceleraba el paso, sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros de clase, de todos los alumnos del instituto sobre ella. Nadie le ayudaba y todos sentían desprecio hacia ella. Ella solo quería estudiar y sacar buenas notas y por eso pidió a su tutor que la inscribiera en esa escuela, una de las mejores de la zona. Nunca pensó que también sería una de las escuelas menos tolerantes.

Hizo aparecer un par de brazos _fleur_ del suelo, atrapando los tobillos de dos de los niños, uno alto que cargaba con un guante de baseball y tenía un peinado extraño, al que todos llamaban Blueno; y un niño de cabello largo y rosado que parecía un payaso y que llamaban Kumadori.

Sin embargo, con un rápido golpe de las ramas que llevaban en la mano, hirieron sus manos y los soltó de forma inmediata, sintiendo el dolor subir por sus verdaderos brazos y una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

Se quedaba sin escapatoria, los profesores no iban a hacer nada por ella, por que ella era diferente, solo porque ella no encajaba, solo por ello no iban a detener a los siete chicos y la chica que la perseguían. Sintió un golpe en la cabeza y se llevó una mano al palpitante dolor, sintiendo algo húmedo en los dedos, y cuando se los miró los encontro teñidos de rojo. Le habían tirado una piedra de un buen tamaño.

Entonces se tropezó, sin saber con qué, y calló de morros contra el suelo. Pudo oír los pasos ralentizándose y ver las sombras de los chicos sobre ella. Se echó hacia atrás hasta notar la pared contra su espalda. Lucci, un crío de cabello rizado y negro que llevaba un sombrero de copa y una paloma sobre su hombro, se le acercó con el rostro impasible, pero en su mirada se veía una infinita maldad y una sed de sangre que, parecía, iba a ser saciada en breve.

La sombra de los niños se cerraba sobre ella, privándola de la luz, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiendo las lágrimas ser derramadas. Las heridas de sus brazos escocían y su cabello comenzaba a teñirse ligéramente de rojo, sentía náuseas y mareos. Solo quería irse de ahí, volver con sus libros, esconderse para no ser encontrada. Quería dejar de sufrir por el simple hecho de ser algo diferente, por ser un poco más inteligente que los demás, por tener un poder que los demás no tenían.

Sintió como una mano la agarraba de los cabellos y tiraba para obligarla a levantar la vista, y soltó un quejido sin poder evitarlo. Spandam la miraba con odio, odio sincero e irracional.

-Mi papá dice que los que son como tú son basura, y hay que tratarla como tal.- Susurró sonriendo antes de abofetearla y lanzarla al suelo.

-**Dejadla en paz.**

Robin sintió por alguna razón que un peso se elevaba de sus hombros al sentir esa voz. No podía ver de quién provenía, pero sabía que era de un niño.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hacemos?- La voz socarrona del niño de cabello violeta retumbó en sus oídos mientras veía como se giraban para encarar al que les hubiera interrumpido.

-Os puedo prometer que no volveréis a caminar.- Desde su posición en el suelo, Robin logró ver el rostro de la única persona que había dado la cara por ella. Su mirada era decidida e intimidante, y portaba dos varas, una en cada mano, más largas que los palos que llevaban los niños del grupo. Spandam se escondió tras sus amigos.

-No nos das miedo.- Dijo burlón antes de recibir el impacto de una de esas varas en toda la cara. El niño que la defendía, de cabello verde, se había acercado lo suficiente como para golpearle sin que él se percatase de su intención. -¡Hey!- Lloró. -¡E-Eso no es justo!- Spandam se frotó el golpe, que surcaba todo su rostro. -¡Se lo voy a decir al director Sengoku!- Y tras esto, salió corriendo en dirección al despacho del susodicho seguido por sus tomodachi.

-Grupo de cobardes…- Murmuró el pequeño salvador acercándose a Robin y dejando las varas en el suelo. Le ofreció una mano. -¿Te encuentras bien, niña?

La pequeña asintió lentamente mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Lentamente, levantó una de sus manos hacia la que le ofrecía el niño y la cogió, sintiendo como tiraba de ella para ponerla de pie.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Robin sintió que podía confiar en alguien, que alguien podía ayudarla y que no la dejaría sola. Sintió como el pequeño chico que le sonreía con una mueca torcida era alguien especial, que sería un buen amigo.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a la enfermería.- Pero el peliverde no pudo dar un paso porque enseguida sintió los bracitos de Robin a su alrededor, sintió como lo abrazaba, e hizo una imitación de tomate. -¡O-oi! ¿¡Se puede saber que ha…!?- Se calló cuando pudo oír los pequeños quejidos que provenían de la garganta de la morena. _-¿Está llorando?_- Efectivamente, Robin, por primera vez en su vida, lloraba sin tratar de ocultárselo a alguien. Pero, a diferencia de lo que pensaba el pequeño chico, no lloraba por tristeza.

Robin lloraba de felicidad. Felicidad de por fin tener a alguien a su lado que pudiera apoyarla.

-Domo arigato, kenshi-san.

**¡Yo~! ¿Qué tal gente?**

**Bueno, siento mi tardanza en subir fics, (sin contar con el de ayer) pero es que entre que he estado de cumpleaños, Laura hha venido a mi casa, he estado estudiando y tal, no he podido escribir nada. Esto lo he hecho rápido en una media hora una hora. Estaba escuchando "Princesa de Cristal" De SoRa y me ha inspirado. (De ahí el título.)**

**Lo cierto es que yo sufría algo de bullyng en el colegio por ser muy rara… Y por ser una chica, en mi colegio eran algo machistas. (Era privado y los profesores no hacían una mierda) Y esa es la razón por la que me agacho cada vez que alguien levanta la mano. XD Pero en fin, que me vino a la cabeza el fic y lo he escrito.**

**Espero que os guste y que me mandéis algun review, porque son necesarios para no deprimir al autor. ¡Domo por leer y nutella para todos! *Se va corriendo con el bote de Onii-chan.* ¡Menos para ti, Onofre! Muajajaja… :D**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
